Uninterruptible power supplies are ideally capable of operating in operating environments having differing utility voltage standards. The need exists for improved uninterruptible power supplies, and ferroresonant transformer systems for use in such improved uninterruptible power supplies, capable of being easily and quickly field-modified to operate using different utility voltage standards.